Watashi no Tomodachi
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: She hated her life after Sasuke left. Everything went wrong. Where were her friends? Sasuke was gone and everybody was blaming her for Naruto's death. Sakura just wanted a friend. That thing could make her hang on for just a little longer. Please r&r!


Hey u studs and stars! Here's a sad one-shot focusing on Sakura after Sasuke left and what happened over the years.

Disclaimer: -Cries- I don't own anything!

Pairing: Implied Sas-Sak, implied Ino-Naruto-Hinata

Watashi no Tomodachi

'My Friend'

By: Shadowsakura321

"Sakura, I-I think I'm in love with you" Sasuke said. Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. "NOOO SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled hysterically. Ino rolled her eyes and smiled "forehead girl" "YEAH!" "CAUSE I LOVE HINATA-CHAN NOW!" Naruto yelled. Hinata blushed. "How troublesome" Shikamaru stated.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She grabbed the covers and gasped. That dream again. That same dream. Emerald eyes wandered over to her chestnut dresser and saw team 7's picture. Sakura mentally yelled at herself, trying not to cry. Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun, perverted Kakashi-sensei and her. They were the famous team seven. Kakashi lived in Suna now, Naruto was dead.

Naruto. Was. Dead.

Sakura hiccupped. She hated her life. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten and even Lee and Hinata had pulled away. Everyone blamed her for the death of Naruto. The beloved little ramen eater. Sakura shut her eyes. They were investigating the murder of five chuunin sand-nins.

Sakura 'pushed' Naruto into the middle of the forest, unaware of the danger lurking in the trees. He was going to check for any hidden traps with a special jutsu that Neji had taught him from his time with Hinata. Suddenly, sand nins popped out, throwing kunai's and shuriken's. Blood was everywhere. Screams could be heard from a distance. A glowing, yellow circle formed around Naruto and then, three lightning bolts rose out and struck him. It was a special jutsu created for killing people who served no purpose in life. They would torture poor, innocent people for hours and hours. It sounded twisted but it was the real thing. Sakura could only gasp and cry. Naruto had a purpose in life.

Tsunade, she was KIA. Now Asuma was hokage and he could care less. All he would do was smoke. Kohona was just a dead little village. It was horrible, it sucked so badly. It was torture.

Sakura didn't push him. 'I didn't push him' 'It was an accident!' Sakura screamed in her head. She sniffled. She wasn't an Anbu. Just a regular, pathetic jounin. Sakura got up from her bed and traced the annoyed face of Sasuke in the picture. She thought he was her friend. Even though she was an irritating fan-girl, she thought that they always had some sort of connection. Sakura licked her lips and changed into her green vest.

She walked outside to meet the shining sun with the bright blue sky. Sakura blinked, so the weather was nice. Great. That's gonna change everything. Walking past the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she saw Ino smiling happily and giving a man a bouquet of red roses. Ino looked up and her smile faded. Blue eyes hardened instantly. Passing the man, Sakura looked at Ino. Friends, then enemies, then friends, then hated rivals forever. "I need one white rose and one red one" she stated simply.

Ino glared at her and shoved two roses into her arms. Sakura felt the thorns prick her skin and shivered. "Naruto felt much more pain when he was electrocuted, Sakura, you caused that!" Ino yelled. Sakura didn't answer. She reached into her pocket to pull out a five dollar bill but Ino yelled "no, just leave, get out!" Sakura opened her mouth but Ino cut her off "leave" she said coldly. Sakura nodded and turned around. As soon as she left, Ino broke down crying.

Sakura walked alone down the tree-shaded path into the forest where team seven used to train. She walked across the bridge until she came to a clear, open spot. White flowers were everywhere with a tall, green weeping willow. In the middle of the meadow was a small stone with an engraving.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

BELOVED FRIEND

BELOVED STUDENT

BELOVED BOYFRIEND

Sakura knelt down and placed the two roses on the patch of soft dirt by the stone. The white rose symbolized the deep friendship she and Naruto shared. The red rose showed how much she loved him.

'Sasuke' she thought. 'You're the only teammate, only friend I have left'

Tears formed in her eyes.

'My friend'

Somewhere in Sound, Uchiha Sasuke really wanted to cry.


End file.
